Digi Magi Hikari Magica
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Five years after 02. Recurring dreams, unknown creatures, and a girl with attitude, Kari and Gatomon try to find out the mysteries behind them all...and at the same time deal with old friends/foes. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! My first Madoka Magica/Digimon crossover! Reading Kazumi Magica inspired me to do this, as well as the idea of magical boys. But I must warn you: it will become M-rated later for some stuff, so be prepared!**

**I don't own MM or Digimon!**

**Digi Magi Hikari Magica**

**Prologue**

"I can't believe I've failed again," Homura muttered, sitting up in her hospital bed and scowling downward. She shook her head in both disgust and disappointment, not believing that she had not been able to succeed in keeping Madoka from her fate. Everytime she had gone back in time to warn her pink-haired best friend away from becoming a magical girl, it had always resulted in the latter's death, be it in the form of a witch or Madoka's becoming a magical girl. It was difficult for Homura to tolerate, even making it sound…impossible for the time-user to save her best friend. That was when she remembered Kyubey had been saying about resetting time over and over again, which, according to him, was making Madoka's fate worse. Homura cared deeply about Madoka, and had always been since the very first time they met, so Homura needed to live up to her wish, which was to protect her. Failure wasn't an option.

Also, it hadn't helped matters that she had several run-ins with a magical boy, which were immensely rare in the magical world. However, from what Kyubey had said in her previous attempts, Takeru Takaishi had magical potential…and was a magical girl hunter who was also after Madoka. The only difference was that he wanted to kill her, for, from what Homura had heard from him, detested magical girls with a passion, despite the fact that Madoka would be the most powerful magical girl.

"That bastard…" Homura growled. Just thinking about the rogue magical boy angered her, for every time they had met, it hadn't ended well for her, and the angel-like creature who always accompanied Takeru only added to the blows she had suffered from the Child of Despair. Afterward, he would send a witch or two at her, stopping her progress and preventing her from even getting to Madoka, which had given him a chance that he graciously took to claim the naïve Madoka's life. In recent attempts, Takeru had killed Madoka's best friend Sayaka, followed by the veteran Mami. And just when he would get to Homura, she would reset time, ending up back at square one.

Takeru was not only a danger now to Madoka, but how he maliciously went after magical girls made Homura realize that the magical boy held a grudge against them. But why? Seeing as he was magical himself, killing his own kind should have been considered hypocritical. But then again, there were some magical girls who were like that. Homura couldn't help but wonder what drove Takeru to hate them all? And what wish did he make?

However, Homura had no time to ponder those questions, as she needed to get to school, where she would introduce herself to Madoka and this time stick by her side as long as possible, for one moment that Madoka was left alone could mean a chance for Takeru or a witch to get her. And she couldn't allow that to happen, not again. Luckily, Homura knew where Takeru's witches struck, which were around the main strip in the city; therefore, if she avoided that area, she would be clear and neither the hunter nor his angel would suspect a thing.

* * *

Homura took the scenic route through the park, glancing around to check for any sign of witches or Takeru, who was probably in the city setting up traps for unsuspecting magical girls, probably in the hopes of catching the prized one. But Homura would be one step ahead of him as she continued through the park, which was surprisingly empty for so early in the morning…or so she thought.

"Sayaka-chan. Hitomi-chan, sorry I'm late!"

_It's her._ Homura ducked behind the fountain in the middle of the park. She craned her head up a bit to see Madoka meeting up with her best friends Sayaka Miki and Hitomi Shizuki, who weren't caring too much about Madoka's being late. Sayaka, especially, just waved it off as if it were nothing.

"Ah, don't sweat it," the blue-haired girl said as she gave Madoka a pat on the head, which was when she noticed the ribbons in the pink-haired girl's hair. "What's with the ribbons, huh? Tryin' to impress some guys or something?" Sayaka pulled her into a bear hug, taunting her.

"They're quite becoming, Madoka-san." Hitomi added, adoring the pink-haired girl's new look and smiling.

"Man, Hitomi's starting to rub off on ya, huh, Madoka?"

"Aw, come on, stop." Madoka laughed playfully. "Besides, shouldn't we be headed to school?"

"Guess you're right." Sayaka shrugged. "Anyway, don't want to be late."

"I agree." Hitomi nodded, as the three started past the fountain and in the direction of Mitakihara Junior High.

Homura watched them go, debating whether or not she should jump out and introduce herself right away or follow them until they arrived at the school, where she would wait for them to enter first. Either way, it would keep Madoka safe, for she got to her first before Takeru, who had killed her before the two girls had even gotten a chance to meet. Also, she now knew how Takeru could kill, so she was prepared in case the hunter were to show up.

However, before Homura could make a decision as to what to do, she noticed a Grief Seed shooting from somewhere in the sky and toward the three girls, namely Hitomi, where the seed scored a direct hit on her neck and caused her to collapse. Sayaka and Madoka ran to her aid, while Homura, horrified, jumped into action and headed over to them.

"Hitomi-chan!" Madoka cried as she and Sayaka tried to rouse the green-haired girl awake, but then stepped back when some sort of black aura burst out of their friend's body, forming eight legs that carried Hitomi's limp body upward. The body itself melted into an ugly mess of black vapor, transforming into a strange abomination with around eight green false eyes. Hitomi's long, green hair was standing in various direction surrounding the body.

Then it grew more and more bizarre when the world around Madoka and Sayaka began to change and become distorted, displaying unusual things that the girls had never seen or imagined, as they were still trying to wrap their heads around the creature that was once Hitomi, which let out a shriek that nearly deafened the two girls.

"What the hell's with Hitomi?" the blue-haired girl wondered, then glanced around at the distorted surroundings. "And where are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sayaka-chan." Madoka was also at a loss for the new, trippy environment. She was taking in the floating specks and fluttering moth-like objects that were bearing eyes in their bodies.

"Well, I don't want to stay to find out." Sayaka grabbed Madoka's hand. "Let's go!" Just as they were going to make a run for it, the Hitomi creature blocked their passage of escape with its legs. They then tried another direction back the way they came, which was past the fountain. Again, they were blocked. The two girls glanced around desperately for any open paths they could take, but found nothing.

Then gunfire was heard from behind as they glanced up to see the creature retreating, releasing its hold and allowing them the chance for escape.

"Leave!" Homura leaped in front of the girls, machine gun in hand and still making her mark on the Hitomi creature. Sayaka and Madoka gasped in awe.

"Whoa, that girl's serious," the blue-haired girl pointed out, watching the mysterious newcomer and wondering where she came from. "Whoever she is."

Madoka, however, was at a loss for words as she watched Homura combat the creature that had once been her best friend.

"Hitomi-chan…" she whispered with worry. She couldn't believe that was happening.

"Um, Madoka, we need to run!" Sayaka urged as she grabbed her friend and ran off into the trees.

"No!" Homura remembered that telling the pink-haired girl out of her sight had been her first mistake the last few times, especially when she knew how Takeru could kill. She had to have her eyes on Madoka at all times this time. But that easier said than done when the witch started attacking again, swatting Homura down before she could make a move to follow the two girls. She knew Takeru was somewhere in the park, or worse, going after the two girls. Homura hoped the latter hadn't happened yet. Not again.

"Tiro Finale!"

Suddenly, enormous projectiles struck the witch from its right, knocking it onto its side and immobilizing it.

"Her…" Homura glanced up to see a familiar, yellow-clad blonde girl wielding a massive, .44 Magnum. The time-user couldn't help but sigh and smile. _Never ceases to disappoint me. Not that I wasn't handling the witch just fine on my own._

"Hi there!" the blonde greeted quickly, smiling cockily and not taking her eyes off the witch. "Looks like there's a witch extermination after all, huh?"

"No fooling," Homura muttered, a little annoyed considering that she knew how peppy and overly-optimistic Mami could be sometimes.

"I'd introduce myself to you right now," said Mami, continuously firing at the witch. "But this isn't really the time, especially when I've heard of some magical girl hunter from Kyubey. And I've taken down quite a few of his witches earlier, and this is probably…say, number four?" Then she regarded Homura, who was recovering to her feet, and remembered. "Which reminds me: you have someone you need to save, right?"

Homura nearly forgot upon seeing Mami. As much as they had been on different terms, the blonde was right. She had to go after Madoka before Takeru did. She wasn't letting the hunter kill her this time.

* * *

"She couldn't have gotten far," Homura said to herself as she headed into the woods, glancing around in search of her friend and possibly Takeru. Then she caught a stench of something…acrid, not to mention metallic.

_No_… Homura picked up speed and followed the direction of the sharp odor, turning a corner to see a puddle of blood on the ground…along with a body of a familiar blue-haired girl. This filled dread in the time-user's chest, knowing that Madoka hadn't been too far from Sayaka when they escaped. Besides, they had been together.

Where was Madoka, though? Did she keep running toward the school?

"Hand of Fate!"

Homura turned to see a large, black stream of energy knock her off her feet. The dark-haired girl stumbled to the ground, finding herself face-to-face with a crater from where it hit. Just from that sudden attack, Homura knew Takeru's angel was around the area, along with Takeru himself.

_He's here_. Homura glanced around the clearing in search of the duo or Madoka, but all she caught sight of were trees and shrubbery. Not even a hint of movement was evident among the vegetation. She knew they were definitely around, but she was more worried about Madoka. _But where is…?_

"Are you looking for _this_?" a snarky, familiar voice was heard from above.

Homura glanced up to notice a young man descend in front of her, with shoulder-length dark hair, black pants and boots, and large black wings. His shirtless body was adorned in black symbols, with his gray Soul Gem on his left shoulder. The man also wielded a tall lance bearing his Crest, which was Despair. His crimson eyes were fixed on Homura's obsidian ones, raising fear as well as anger in the time-user.

However, what interested her the most was what the hunter was carrying under his arm. It was actually a _who_ as Homura looked more closely…and could not believe what she saw.

"No…" she gasped in horror as she took in Madoka's motionless form hanging under Takeru's arm.

"I'm afraid so, little girl." Takeru tossed the pink-haired girl at Homura's feet, proving his point. "Though I can't help but wonder why you care for her so much. Yes, I've seen you watching over her. Did you know her from somewhere or even a long time ago? Was she someone you wanted to make friends with?" The hunter smirked mockingly at Homura, head cocked slightly to the side. He was dying to know the girl's story with the most potentially-powerful magical girl. He couldn't place his finger on it, though.

Homura knelt down to examine her best friend and noticed a long slash through her stomach, along with a large burn mark in her chest. And even worse, Madoka wasn't moving. She started to break into tears, not believing that she had failed once again. Why? What did it take for her to save her best friend from her fate? It was inconceivable. That was when she glared up at Takeru, who retained that dark smirk as he slowly approached Homura. The time-user was enraged as she stood up to face him.

"You bastard!" she spat, tears running down her cheeks as she pulled out one of her machine guns. Homura was going to at least get revenge on Madoka's killer before going back, as she charged at the corrupt magical boy.

However, Angemon descended right between the two, facing Homura and stopping her short.

"Angel Rod!" the creature bellowed as he thrust his golden staff into the dark-haired girl's torso, sending her to her knees and causing her to drop her weapon.

Homura wasn't going down that easily, as she picked up her firearm again and started firing at the angel and Takeru, seemingly inflicting damage on them as nicks and bullet holes were becoming present on their bodies.

But Homura was at a loss as she realized that she only inflicted minimal damage to the pair. She was satisfied, though, as Takeru slumped to his knees from the continuous fire.

"TK…" Angemon caught him, worried for his ally as he helped his partner to his feet. Takeru pulled away, insisting that he was okay, then let out a chuckle, which grew deeper, almost demonic.

"I've never had this much fun since I fought with Kari using Tai six years ago." The fallen magical boy retained that malevolent voice, which took Homura aback slightly but didn't intimidate her too much. She didn't know who Tai and Kari were, nor did she care. All that mattered was resetting time to try again. She failed again, and even if she were to take care of Takeru and Angemon, it wouldn't bring Madoka back. Homura couldn't help but wonder what or who Angemon was really. He didn't look like a magical boy; otherwise, Takeru would have killed him as well. He wasn't a witch, either.

Homura had no time to think about it, as Takeru charged at her, lance pointed directly at her heart as she quickly dodged, rolling over to her left. She did not have time for this, as she had to reset time.

Just as Homura proceeded to activate her shield, however, Angemon grabbed her from behind, preventing her from conducting any form of movement. The time-user tried to struggle against the angel's strong grip, but it was futile. She couldn't even reach for her weapons.

"This was too easy." Takeru slowly approached Homura, the business end of his mace pointed at her heart. He had a numb expression on his face, almost bored. "Though I seriously thought you would put up a fight."

"What do you hope to gain out of killing magical girls?" Homura demanded, squirming against Angemon's hold. "Why are you doing it?"

"That's none of your concern." Takeru smirked, moving his weapon up to her chin and lifting it up so they were making eye contact. He sighed. "It's a shame I have to kill someone so beautiful so soon. But I have a duty to fulfill, and that means all magical girls must die, especially the most powerful ones." He nodded to the dead Madoka near Homura.

"How do you know about Madoka? Did Kyubey…"

"Please, I don't even want anything to do with that stuffed animal, let alone do his dirty work. And about how I know about your little Madoka…well, let's just say that it's not something that you should be worrying about." With that, the Child of Despair raised his lance, proceeding to end Homura's life.

_No! It can't end like this!_ The time-user, using all of her strength, managed to get one arm -the one with the shield- out of Angemon's strong grip. Knowing it was now or never, she activated the shield as quickly as possible, ready to reset time.

"Whatever you try, it won't work!" Takeru swung his glowing lance down on Homura, who desperately raised her glowing shield in defense. She was going back to save Madoka, and this time, she was going to get it right.

Upon the two weapons colliding, however, blinding white light emanated from between them, causing everything to stop and raising fear in both parties.

"What the…?" Takeru, who was taken aback by the light surrounding them both. "What's going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, hunter!" Homura growled, trying to pull away, but couldn't. She had no idea what was happening as the light was enveloping her. The time-user had never noticed anything like that happen in her many reset attempts. Homura tried to pull away, but couldn't. Then she glanced down to notice her Soul Gem resonating erratically with her time shield, giving off more of the white light, which was consuming her by the second. The last thing she saw was Angemon swooping in to save his ally before the light completely swallowed her whole. She let out a scream before her world went black.

**I wonder where Homura will end up! Answers will come later. For now, R/R!**


	2. Author's Note

**It's not an update, I know.**

**I must inform everyone that I've decided to rewrite this fic. The reason for this is that I can do better than what I have, and also I feel that it's not believeable on the Digimon side of things. Therefore, this will be canceled and started from scratch as soon as I finish the Wreck-It Ralph fic that I'm working on currently. I do invite everyone to read it if you're interested until the rewrite's up. In the rewrite, though, it will center around TK rather than Kari, as I feel that I can capitalize on his dark side quite a bit in my rewrite. Also, it will follow "MM: The Different Story" from his POV. But I will not be spoiling anything about the plot. That is a surprise. **

**Anyway, I will be started on the new version a month after my Ralph fic's complete. I promise you, you will NOT be disappointed.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you all are looking forward to the new version.**

**Best,**

**WKD**


End file.
